Snapshots of Time
by SYuuri
Summary: Snapshots of moment between the original power couple. TommyKimberly. This is my first fanfic, so please Read and Review!
1. Center of everyone's universe

**Center of Everyone's Universe**

An AU

: This fanfic is about Kim and Tommy, my favorite PR couple and the moments between them in their relationship.

AN : I'm still trying to convince my friend to become my beta reader, so please bear with me when I make some errors in writing.

: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. Enjoy!

I sighed contentedly as the birds singing cheerfuly, kids running in front of my eyes and the most important thing was, there were no putties or big ugly monster Rita sent. Yeah, everything was alright with my world. At last. Another sigh and a light thud on my back telling me that I wasn't alone and the thought brought a bright smile on my face.

Finally, an uninterrupted date with my girlfriend. We've been going out almost a year now. Old friends, new friends, tears and laughters, injured and bruised… we've almost done anything but a normal date like ordinary teenagers. Okay, perhaps the fact that we weren't originally ordinary did the trick. But still, this day couldn't turn out any better.

Another longing sigh snapped me from my trail of thoughts. We'd decided to spend sometimes together in the park. Yep, in our spot. That was our favourite place to date, even more than the cinema where I could steal kisses if the movie was boring. After all, this was the place where everything started for us.

" Tommy…," Kim called out my name softly. She shifted her body and leaned back fully against my back. " say something,"

I leaned my head on the back of hers, trying not to do it completely since Kim was so tiny and I didn't want to hurt her. " Say what? You're the one who all quiet since we arrived,"

" That's because I was thinking," she answered quickly.

" Thinking about what?"

" About what you said when you were under Rita's spell," she said back and I heard her voice cracked just a little bit.

Of course, I know that I said many nasty things AND did many untolerable things when I was Rita's evil green ranger. To the team and to Kimberly. I felt guilty, big time. But they just brushed it off and told me that it didn't matter since it's not really me who said and did all those things. But it was me. I did fight them and I did almost kill them all.

I guessed the sudden silence brought Kim up short and she said apologetically, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of those days,"

" It's alright," I assured her. I often wondering how I and Kim would turn into if Rita didn't changed me into her pet. I probably would still be a normal high school guy that had a huge crush at this most popular girl in school. I secretly grateful for Rita, because of all this evil ranger and losing power business made me getting close with Kim.

" I was thinking about what you said to me the next day after we met," Kim sat up and turned to sit beside me. I quickly changed position. " do you remember?"

She asked me whether I still remembered or not. Man, this girl knew me and my Swiss cheese memory and still asked me the question. Then again, anything I'd said during the under-the spell-thing was like had been erased from my mind. Once Jason broke the spell, bam, I barely remember anything.

" Why don't you tell me,"

" I was approaching you, in front of your locker," she began her tale. Kim had this cute yet naughty look on her face and I had to swallow my smile. I pretended to listen to her seriously. Well, partly because I didn't want to miss a word. " I asked you why you didn't show up in the Juice Bar the day before and you looked at me with all this evil look in your eyes," she said that part with a grin. " and said on my face, ' News flash, Kimberly. You're not the center of everyone's universe'." Her eyes gazed down in an upset sort of way and I felt my heart cracked.

" I really said that?" I asked in surprise. She never told me before. Sure, I knew my attitude back then wasn't all the best. But I just couldn't imagine I would do such thing to hurt her. That was the last thing I wanted to do in my life.

She flashed me her famous smile and leaned over to peck me in the cheek, then she rested her head against my shoulder. " I knew that wasn't you talking. The Tommy Oliver I knew wouldn't say something like that to me. I knew that, even we just met the other day,"

The simple statement stirred my heart and I landed a quick kiss on her temple, my hand moved to rest on her shoulders. " Really?" she nodded and snorted. I looked down questioningly and she tried to suppress her smile. " what?"

" Do you know what I said after that?"

" No,"

" I said,' well then, excuse me for living', then I stormed off, leaving you. Now that I think about it, that's really cool!" she said in excitement. " of course, it hurt me so badly after that but… yeah, I think it's kinda cool that I said that to you, don't you think? Tell you something, I'm still a girl, you know. It's a good thing I didn't break into tears in front of you! How embarrassing that could be?"

I did the only thing in my mind. I leaned down and kissed her softly, tightening my embrace. " I'm sorry,"

" Don't be,"

Suddenly my mood lit up and I decided to play along. I shrugged and whispered on her ear. " But, I was right. You're not the centre of everyone's universe," I rewarded by her mock glare and her silence manner. Her expression was still and I decided to play just a little bit more.

" I know," she said firmly. I started thinking whether she's just playing along or taking my words seriously.

" But… you're definitely the center of my universe," I finished and watching as the color of her cheeks turned from pink to red. It was so easy to get to her that sometimes I couldn't hold the urge to tease her.

" Well, nicely said, Oliver," she poked my arm, her doe brown eyes shining brightly.

" It's true, Kim,"

" Then it's a good thing that you're the center of my universe as well,"

" Good,"

" Good,"

A nice silent fell between us and I closed my eyes, concentrating at this peaceful moment. Our moment. The moment that just belonged to us.

Thanks for reading! Read and Review and no flame please.


	2. After the Official

**After the Official**

**An AU**

**: The moment after Green Candle part 2. Tommy POV.**

**: Still haven't convinced my friend to beta reader the story, sorry for some writing errors.**

* * *

" I can't believe you actually say yes," I said with a slight of disbelief coloring my voice.

Kim looked up at me and smiled. " I can't believe you actually asked me,"

Hearing her statement make me smiled. It was true though, but there's something that's beyond my poor mind besides that subjects. I couldn't believe that I actually kissed her. Kissed Kimberly Hart. True, I'd been building the nerve to ask her to the dance, but kissing her which automatically led us to the conclusion that we're a couple was not in that list. This day couldn't turn out any better.

" Tell me about it," I joked. We were walking along the pavement. After the confession time, I offered to walk her home and she said yes. Man, there're sure a lot of yeses today. Not that I was complaining though.

Our hands're barely touching and once again I was nervous, whether I should take her hand in mine, which was something I really wanted to do, or not. Come on, Tommy, get a grip. Inhaling a deep breath, I took her hand and curled our fingers together. Her palm was warm and I felt like I was home, with the person I was truly belonged. I glanced down to see a soft smile played across her feature, matching the one I wore.

The journey was far too soon and we reached her house. I didn't see her mother's car so I assumed that she wasn't home. I looked back at Kim and asked, our hands still linking us together. " Are you okay to be alone? We could go to the Juice Bar if you want to,"

Kim shook her head, her caramel hair bounced slightly on her shoulder. Her grip on my hand tightened.

" I'll be fine. It's not like any other day anyway,"

The words brought me up short. Surely I'd collected from the guys that after the divorce, her mother was away for work until midnight and often until wee in the morning. Of course, the fact that she might be dating a guy didn't make things better. As if she could sense my concern, she brought her free hand to my cheek.

" It's okay, really. I've gotten it under control by now,"

" You want me to stay with you?" I offered gently.

" No, you should head home. It's almost dinner," her voice cracked a little bit and if I didn't know her any better, I almost couldn't sense the sadness in her voice. Kim was always looked cheerful and perky, this other side wasn't too popular to the public. " I'm okay. Go,"

I pulled her into my arms and marveled at the feel of her in there. I've only hugged her once, in a short moment as well so I couldn't tell how perfect she fitted my arms before. Her own arms slowly threaded around my waist and she rested her head on my chest.

" Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

" Affirmative." She used the famous Billy's favourite word and we cracked up laughing. She looked up and smiled widely before moving backwards, creating some distances. " I'll see you tomorrow then,"

" Can't wait," I said sincerely. With that I cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. " Night, Kim."

" Good night, Tommy," she replied softly.

I waited until she's gone behind the woodened door. The lamp was clicked on and the next thing, she opened the curtain of the window and waved at me. I returned the gesture and reluctantly took my leave. Right, Mom was gonna kill me if I didn't make it on ten.

See you tomorrow, Kimberly…

* * *

**: Read and review please, I want to know what you think. And no flame!**


	3. Wisdom Words

**Wisdom Words**

**An AU**

**Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them so much! Here is the third chapter, again in Tommy POV. I'll try to make something in Kim POV next time.**

* * *

I took my time when I heading home from the Juice Bar. I had decided to leave the jeep and take a walk. I thought fresh air would do me good, perhaps helping me to forget about the incident. Geez, I always regretted my lame memory, but now, when all I wanted to do was just to have this bad memory erased from my mind, my brain refused to do so. I guessed the phrase Jason told me once was right. When you wanted something to happen, it wouldn't. It always happened the other way around and vice versa. Shortly, you couldn't always get what you wanted. So, here I was, walking along the sideways with cars passing me by, wallowing in self pity. Yeah, me, Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger of the Power Team. Well, not anymore because I had passed the power to Jason.

As if that was the only matter that's screwing with my head, I mused quietly. The power losting was bad enough, but it was worse to know that I couldn't help my friends. In other words, I was useless. I hated it so much. I have to admit aside from that feeling, there's the another one that kept playing around in my mind as well. I just couldn't help the tinge of envy that surfaced everytime I saw my friends go to the battle field, fighting whatever monster Rita created.

Being powerless was much bigger burden on my shoulders because I'd never able to stand watching _one _of my friends took a blow or almost dying in a battle. And all I could do just watching her from the viewing globe in the Command Center. You knew who I was talking about, right? Or do you need a name? Fine, the one I was particularly most concerned with was Kimberly Hart, the pink ranger, my former teammate, the gymnast aka the one I cared the most. If only I could tell her, or at least know what she thought about me.

I sighed hard as I walked, putting both of my hands inside my jeans pocket and stepping aside when two boys ran joyfully pass me. I knew I shouldn't get my hope so high. I meant, she was beautiful. Duh, somebody had to be blind not to notice that. To be honest, that was the first factor that attracted me to her all those times ago in AG Hallway. Plus the brilliant smile she always wore, not to mention how smart, caring and compassionate she was. Ok, ok, I better stopped now or I would talk about her all day. For the record, I was in love with her. She had stolen the new guy's heart since the moment he laid his eyes on her. So, that wasn't news, was it? I didn't think the others knew, but from the knowing smile Trini and Jason wore, they might have figured it out themselves. It might be my fault since I always seemed to lose my mind whenever she was around.

Did she like me? Was the feeling just onesided or was it mutual? I knew the answer I wanted , but I didn't know her feeling…yet. At least not until I could build up some courage to tell her how I felt. I didn't want to scare her or something like that. Well, at least she wasn't dating anyone at the moment.

She always did something that made my heart leap. But then again, she was kind to anyone. Damn this unresolved feelings! This was all brand new for me, the falling-in-love –head-over-heels thing. I wasn't a social guy before I moved here, not until Kim reached out her hands and hugged me into the group.

Unconsiously my feet had brought me to the park, the place where I always ended up whenever I wanted to be alone. All around me were children, their mothers and some loverbirds that were seemed too happy for their own good. It was too much for my mood and I just had to look away. Then it happened. I was struck speechless. I couldn't believe what I saw!

" Kim?" her name came out from my mouth softly. There she was, sitting on a bench not far from me. Man, how she took all my breath away… and she needed only to wear a simple pink shirt and shorts. She let her caramel locks down below her shoulder, just the way I liked it.

" Tommy?" she blinked and looked not much less surprised than I was. I grinned at her, mentally telling myself to play it cool. Don't scare the girl, you fool! Her smile greeted me and I moved closer to her.

" Hey, Kim, what are you doing here?" Hello… Public Park. Did you think you were the only one that had rights to be here?

" What are _you_ doing here?" she asked back. God… I loved it when we started bantering like this.

" Just clearing up my mind," I shrugged sheepishly. Should I sit next to her, or should I proceed heading back home? Oh Man... I forgot that I had to help Dad with his bike! Thanks for the Oliver memory. Now I really didn't want to say this. " actually I'm heading home. I promised that I would help my father."

" Oh, okay," she nodded her head. Was that disappointment flashing in her eyes? " I think I'll go home in a while,"

" I could walk you home," I said. It was more like a statement than an offer. It wasn't new, sometimes she let me drive her home or pick her up in the morning. However, since school was just 10 minutes drive from her house, we didn't get to spend as much time as I'd like on those rides. So this would be something alright. It took about twenty minutes to walk to her house.

She hesitated for a sec then answered, " No, your father's waiting for you. Don't keep him waiting too long,"

" It's okay," I said quickly. " he'll understand. It's almost dark," I pointed my finger to the dark blue sky.

" Well, you see," she shifted uncomfortably on her seat and my heart beat faster. She didn't want to be with me! " actually I accidentally tripped over something and I think I sprained my ankle," she muttered somewhat embarrassedly. Her face turned a shade of pink. " that's why I'm sitting here,"

" Are you okay?" I asked in worry. She fell? Without realizing it, I had moved closer to her and was kneeling in front of her. When her soft brown eyes met mine, I realized our position and I tried to come up with something to avoid my embarassment from showing. " let me see it. Maybe I could help,"

"You must have a lot of experiences dealing with sprained ankle," she smiled half teasingly, which didn't make me feel any better. " since you're into the karate stuff. I mean, I know Jason does,"

Jason Lee Scott. The red ranger, the leader of the power rangers, my opponent in my first karate tournament in Angel Grove, and Kim's best friend. Oh yeah, I was jealous. Even though it looked like they weren't romantically involved, they seemed so close. He was like her big brother.

" Of course," I nodded, trying to kick the jealousy off my stomach. I reached my hand to touch her leg, but before doing it I looked up at Kim. " may I ?"

" Yeah," she lowered her voice and added, wincing slightly when I touched her ankle. " I thought of teleporting out but since I'm in an open place like this, I couldn't,"

I gently lifted her ankle, not wanting to hurt her. She put her hand on my shoulder and when she gave it a squeeze, I pulled my hands away.

" Did I hurt you?" I asked , concern coloring my voice.

" No," she shook her head fast. " I'm okay,"

Then my eyes moved north and captured the cut on her right knee which was slightly bleeding.

" Your knee!" I gasped and when she chuckled, I looked up at her in confusion. The sparks in her eyes made me feel embarrased all of the sudden. Okay, maybe I was overreacting.

" I'm okay, Tommy," she said with a smile. " it's just a cut actually,"

" Well, it could be infected," I said stubbornly. Man, I was sounding like my mother right now!

" You should go home," she reminded me softly. No, no,… I couldn't leave her like this. I knew Dad would understand. Well, he should.

" I'll go home, after I take you home," I said sternly with the tone she couldn't refuse. " I insist,"

Then her eyes softened and I stood up. She stared at me questioningly. I shrugged and said, "You can't walk with those feet. Let me carry you," Oh God, I couldn't believe what I was suggesting. It just flew out of my mouth. Well, if she didn't want me to, then I guessed I could head back to Juice Bar and get my jeep.

" Carry me?" She gasped, flabbergasted. Her eyes widened in surprised. " No, I mean…my house is like twenty minutes from here!" she said reasonably.

" It's okay," I assured her. If I still had the power, I could easily sneak us in a corner and teleport us out. But, I didn't have it, okay. Anyway, I liked the old fashioned much better. Not waiting for her response, I turned around and knelt down in front of her. " come on,"

" Well…,"

I grabbed her hands and put them on my shoulders. " It's okay, Kim. The faster we fix your legs, the better," Wait, wait, wait, Tommy. What did you just said? WE? For reference, there was no we.

" If you say so," then she circled her arms around my neck, making me shuddered from her touch. I slipped my arms under her legs and I stood up with her on my back. Man… I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Never, even in my wildest dreams, was there a moment where I thought I could carry her like this! Giving her a piggyback ride. When I had had her securely, I started walking. I could sense people staring at us. Hell, like I cared. Guilty as charge, I felt slightly happy. It might look ridiculous for high school students to do such childish thing as this, but this also made us look like a couple. A real couple.

" I'm sorry, Tommy," she said, her breath tickling the back of my neck. " I'll personally apologize to your father later,"

I broke into fits of laughter. " No apologize needed, Kim. You don't do anything wrong,"

She was silent for a while, then said, " Tommy?"

" Hmm?" I responed absently, I was starting to enjoy this too much.

" I don't weight too much, do I, Tommy?" she asked innocently. I almost laughed at her question.

" You wanna know the truth, Kim?" I teased her.

" Well, if the truth is not something good, I think you better come up with your alternative anwer," I knew she was smirking. God, have I said that I loved her? In case I forgot, I loved her. And I loved it when we bantering like this.

" You're so light," I answered.

" Is that your alternative answer?"

" What do you think?" I asked back.

" Well, I asked first,"

" No, that's the truth," and I wasn't joking. " you're lighter than any other person I've ever carried,"

" Oh, so you're often carrying girls like this?" she asked quietly, her word emphasizing at the word often. I didn't think I was imagining it. Great move, Tommy. Real great… Now she would think that you went around carrying girls whenever there's a chance.

" No, I mean, I was comparing you to my cousins," I stated again. The truth. I barely knew any girls closely like this for my entire 17 year old life. And besides, this was something that _I_ reckoned as something intimate. I wouldn't do it with any girls.

" Maybe because I am short," she sighed longingly and I shook my head. I wouldn't call her short. That's too rude for my liking. I prefer the word petite because she was. I always thought that she would fit me perfectly when we're holding each other. I could rest my chin on her head. Of course, that's only my imagination.

" You're not short," I disagreed. " you're petite and I think that's cute," It took me about three seconds before I realized what I'd said. Wow, wow… that came totally unplanned. The cute comment, I meant. Really. I wished I said that when we were facing each other so I could see her expression when she heard that.

" Thanks," she murmured somewhat sheepishly and I released my breath that I didn't know I had been holding. Compared to someone tall and blonde with blue eyes, I much more prefer someone petite, dark colored eyes, complete with caramel tresses. Why did it seem to fit her descriptions the most? Well, it was because she was the one who I talked about. Then to add to my surprise, she leaned down and rested her head on my shoulder. The scent of her jasmine shampoo slowly wafted into my nose.

" Here we are," I tried to control my voice. " your home,"

" Thanks for taking me home, Tommy," she said sweetly when I put her down carefully, one of my arms still circling her waist to support her. This journey was far too short.

" Anytime," I grinned like an idiot. To avoid much more grinning, I glanced away and saw that her mother's car was not in the garage. " your mother is away?"

" Looks like it," she looked at her empty garage and shrugged.

" Will you be alright? I mean, don't you need help with that ankle?" I asked in one breath. If I was

already like this now, I couldn't figure how I would be if I was already her boyfriend. Maybe I would be one of those protective, possesive boyfriends. Hey, hey, HEY! Watch that thought, Oliver!

" I'll be fine," Kim smiled one of her megawatt smiles that could make my heart melt. " Thanks again, Tommy, I appreciate it so much," she stepped closer to me with a little difficulty and hugged me. Kimberly Hart was hugging me! I snapped myself and I returned the hug. This was the second time we hugged. The first time was the one she gave me to show her appreciation to me for fixing her float. Thanks to Bulk and Skull it only lasted for like 4 seconds.

The way she hooked her arms around my neck gave me hope that she might feel the same way about me. Or this was just a gesture to show her gratitude for me? No, this wasn't the time to think about all that. I kicked away the thought quickly and marvelled at the feel of her in my arms. It took all of my strength not to kiss her right now, right this second, in front of her door. After quite a long time, she finally pulled back and flashed me her smile.

" Bye, Tommy,"

" Kim," I called her when she opened her front door. She turned and faced me, waiting for me to speak. I rubbed the back of my neck and asked, "Could I pick you up tomorrow morning? You mustn't walk too much yet," actually it was just an excuse to spend time with her. But hey, I wasn't an egoistic person, I really couldn't let her walk with those legs.

" Okay, I'll be waiting for you,"

" Great, I'll be here on seven fifteen,"

" K'… Night Tommy,"

" Good night, Kim," the smile was still plastered on my face even after she had dissapeared from sight. I decended the stairs and walked to the direction of my house with so much better feeling. Thank God I decided to walk instead of driving home. I remembered the other thing Jason once told me. Sometimes the unexpected thing would happen when you're least thinking of it. He's right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**: I realize that Tommy didn't do anything about Kim's ankle, it's just I didn't know a thing about sprained ankle so I didn't write anything about it.**

**: Please review, let me know what you think. No flame!**


	4. Rainy Day

**Rainy Day **

**An AU**

**Disclaimer : Okay, I totally forgot about this in the previous chapters so I'll just say it now. Kim and Tommy or any Power Rangers related aren't mine.**

**: Sorry for errors in writting.**

**: Thanks for the reviews, I just love reviews. And here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Hey, Tommy, Kim's waiting for you upstairs," his mother informed Tommy once he stepped into the house. She was sitting with an old magazine laying on her lap. When she saw her son's more than slightly dishevelled appearance she squint her eyes disapprovingly.

" I left the jeep at Billy's house," he lifted his hands in defensive mode, letting all the water dripped down to the floral carpeted floor. " it run out of gas, I haven't got the time to refuel it," Tommy added rather sheepishly. _Or more likely,I forgot_. He admitted in the privacy of his mind.

" You better get change if you don't want to catch a cold," she softly scolded him and returned to her magazine.

" Has she been waiting for long?" Tommy asked when he went up the stairs, leaving a trail of water behind him. Kim'd called yesterday and said she would come over to return the book she borrowed last week. It's not like she couldn't do that in school but still he told her to come anytime she liked.

" About twenty minutes or so," his mother replied back and Tommy quickened his pace, almost tripping when he jumped two stairs at once.

Tommy walked towards his room which was located at the end of the corridor. They'd been going out for almost six months now and the feeling just grew stronger and stronger by the day. But this whole relationship was still all brand new for him. The new guy who never had a girlfriend before. Or in this case, a perfect, wonderful girlfriend like Kimberly.

He quietly turned the handle, revealing the room behind it. " Sorry, Kim, I-," his sentence stopped on his throat when he saw Kimberly sleeping. Yeah, she was sleeping in his bed, her arms craddling Tiger close to her chest. The faintest of smiles formed across Tommy's face and he closed the door quietly.

She slept on her side, facing the bathroom. Her caramel colored hair spread across the pillow; _his_ pillow. Tommy grinned like a chesire cat. He stepped closer to the sleeping form and leaned down, pecking a kiss to her cheek. A droplet of water from his wet hair landed on her cheek and she stirred slightly. He quickly pulled back, not wanting want to disturb her.

It's still raining violently outside and Kim only wearing a white T-shirt and a jeans shorts. He tried to pull the cover without waking her and was succeeded. Tommy covered her up until it's just her head that could be seen. Kim released a deep sigh of contentment and he smiled. He really wished he had his camera with him. The sight before his eyes was just too cute to be missed.

Ogling at his girlfriend was nice, but he really would catch a cold if he didn't change right this second. Shooting a last look at Kim, Tommy headed towards his bathroom.

About twenty minutes later he was finished. He had changed into a black T-shirt and a pair of khakis, his hair was still slightly wet. Tommy hung the towel on its place and turned to his bed. Kim was still in the same position when he left her.

With a mischievous smile, Tommy carefully crawled and propped himself beside her, supporting his body on his elbow. He really didn't want to disturb her. Kim looked too serene and peaceful. He could spend the whole evening just gazing at her but he didn't think that would be the smartest thing to do. Not when you had your mother downstairs and could come up checking on you anytime. Tommy grinned, thinking how Kim's reaction would be when she knew she had slept on him.

Carefully, he used his left hand and traced her cheek with his finger. She stirred and her brows furrowed lightly. " Hey, Beautiful, time to wake up,"

Kim eyes fluttered opened and soon her soft brown eyes met Tommy's darker ones, sleepiness still lingered in those brown orbs. He offered her the biggest smile that he thought he'd ever displayed. Few seconds passed and they just looked at each other. Kim still looked disoriented and Tommy was too delighted to break the magic between them. What happened next was definitely something that he didn't prepare himself beforehand.

" Oh my God! Tommy!" she shrieked and sat up almost instantly, her hands clutched Tiger tighter.

" Hey, hey, Kim, easy does it," Tommy chuckled and hugged her. " I didn't mean to surprise you,"

" Oh my God," she repeated, her cheeks flushed deep pink. " at one minute I was waiting for you and the next thing I… I can't believe I just fell asleep like that," she still refused to look at him even though her grip on his hand tightened.

" It's okay, really," Tommy assured her sincerely. " in fact, it's kinda nice. Coming home and find my beautiful girlfriend's sleeping in my bed, holding my old stuffed animal," he patted the tiger in her arms.

" Well," she pouted. " if you're thinking like that…," Kim looked up and flashing him the smile that he always loved. She leaned back until she was back on her previous position and he soon followed. " do you realize your mom will freak out if she sees us like this right?" there're times when Mrs. Oliver still thinking that his son was still her baby boy.

" I know," Tommy leaned over and kissed her forehead. " but she's busy reading the old magazine when I arrived. Looking for the pasta recipe I think," he added with a leer.

" Pasta?"

" Stay for dinner?" Tommy wiggled his eyebrows, making both of them giggled.

" Dessert?"

" The famous Oliver's home made chocolate ice cream to please milady," he answered nonchalantly, still beaming widely.

" Well..," her lips pouted slightly and he swallowed his smile. Tommy knew the ice cream would get to her. One thing he liked about her was that she never complained about calories like some girls he knew.

" Oh, just say yes,"

" For the ice cream, okay, I'll stay," Kim nodded, her fingers playing with his hair.

" For the ice cream?" Tommy pretended to be hurt by her words, positioning his hand in front of his heart. " that's all?"

Kim giggled and pulled his head down, kissing him lightly on the lips. " Well, for the ice cream and for you. How's that sound?"

" Perfect," he stood up and offering her his hand. " come on, let see if we can steal something from the kitchen,"

" Oh you!"

* * *

**: Thank you for reading and please review, let me know what you think. No flame!**


	5. All Hallows Eve

**All Hallows Eve**

**An AU**

**Disclaimer : Tommy, Kim, or any Power Rangers related aren't mine. **

**: Thanks for the reviews, they encourange me to write more and more. You guys are the best!**

**: Sorry for some writing errors.**

**: Here is the fifth chapter, this took placearound MMPR season 2, before Jason, Trini and Zack left. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Good job, Rangers," Zordon's voice boomed across the command center. The five teenagers looked up at the tube where their mentor was. " now the city of Angel Grove is safe, thanks to you, Power Rangers,"

" It's our job, Zordon," Jason said sincerely, exchanged glances with his other teammates.

" That's right," Trini agreed, receiving a slight nod from Billy. " though it's one hell of a monster we got today," Zedd had sent yet another big, ugly and disgusting monster and it had occupied the rangers almost all day. But as usual, in the end the heroes always won.

" At last the Angel Grove citizens can indulge themselves in a nice trick and treat," the genius in blue said. His hands were busy cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

" Talking about trick and treat, aren't we supposed to be in Ernie's right now?" Kim asked, eyeing her watch. Just like an annualy tradition, Ernie, being such a nice person, always held a big party to celebrate the event. It's on the house so it's no wonder if almost all teenagers from Angel Grove high were there.

" We are, but I don't think we have time to change into our costumes," Zack said almost desperately. He had prepared a perfect outfit for the evening and had dreamt about dancing with Angela all night. Thanks to Zedd, it _was_ just a dream.

" I'm sure Angela won't mind," Tommy said, as if he could read his friend's mind.

" Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat," Trini said a bit bashfully. " I think I'll just skip it,"

" Guys, this is once in a year event! You mustn't not come!" Zack said reasonably. " come on,"

" Yeah, Trini," Kim pouted at her long time best friend. " come on, it'll be fun,"

" I'm sure it will," Billy said from his place. " but I'm afraid I have to miss it as well. My mother is away for this conference in town and Dad is all alone by himself. I've been gone since morning and he probably has been wondering where I am,"

" Not you too," Zack sighed hard, shaking his head. Billy and Trini smiled apologetically.

" So, it's just the four of us," Jason confirmed, knowing that once Trini and Billy made up their mind, it would be that way till the end. " alright… are you really sure you're not coming?" he looked at them with a funny look. It's just not in their nature to back out from such an occasion like this.

" Affirmative,"

" Yup,"

" Well, in that case… you know where to find us if you need anything," Tommy said, moving closer to Kim.

" Okay, good night everybody," the blue ranger looked up and smiled at Zordon. " night Zordon and Alpha as well,"

" Good night Billy, Trini," Alpha 5 replied.

" Good night," their mentor said with a fatherly tone.

" Bye guys," Kim grinned at Trini who cocked her eyebrows innocently.

" Have fun," Trini smiled and lifted her hand. The two of them teleported out in a streak of blue and yellow light.

" So," Zack rubbed his hands in excitement. " ready for party, guys?"

* * *

" Wow, it's so crowded in here," Kim shouted, defeating the loud music.

" This is so awesome!" Jason said cheerfully, his eyes swept through the room. Werewolves, vampires, mummies and all kind of monsters were swarming over every inch of the juice bar. " well, if you two don't mind, I'll just excuse myself," he grinned and walked away, leaving Tommy and Kimberly looking at each other.

" I never thought that Jason is a party guy," Tommy said, quite stunned by the red ranger's enthusiasm. Zack was the man, but Jason?

" Oh, this is nothing," Kim answered, pulling a strand of hair off her face. " there's still many thing that could surprise you,"

" Oh yeah? Like what?" Tommy asked while Kim started walking through the crowd. He kept himself one step behind her.

" Do you know that Jason was into cooking?" Kim knew that Tommy didn't know about this one and Jason would probably kill her for blurting it out. But she just couldn't help it!

" Into what?" Tommy thought that the loud music had done some tricks with his ears. Did he hear it right? Coz he just heard Kim saying that Jason was into cooking. Jason? Cooking? He tried to stifle a chuckle.

" Cooking," Kim repeated once again, stopping when she found a space for them near the bar. She turned her head to him. " it's an old hobby. In fact, he often made us lunch when we were in the elementary school,"

Tommy shook his head in disbelief, still trying to digest the information he just received. His mouth formed a wide grin. " Jason was into cooking. It's nothing wrong with it, even my dad loves it. It's just, it's hard to picture him like that. In front of a stove, wearing an apron…," he broke into a set of laughters. " sorry,"

" Just don't tell him I'm the one who's telling you that," Kim's eyes shining brightly. " he could be a little oversensitive,"

" Promise,"

" We surely look misplace," Kim said, pointing at her clothes. Jason, Tommy and Kim had decided to come without changing into costumes while Zack insisted that there's no way he showed up without it. That's why he's running a little bit late.

" Misplace?" Tommy raised his eyebrows, his eyes twinkled with mirth.

" What?" his smile only grew wider. " what do you have in mind, mister?"

" Wait here," Kim's confusion just grew higher when Tommy left her with a knowing and secretive smile. She tapped her feet impatiently, trying to find where her boyfriend went. Out of the blue, she felt something slipped on her head and automaticaly her hand flew to her head. It's touching something that wasn't there when she came here earlier. Her hand traced a long wire that ended with a round and furry thing. An angel halo.

" Like it?" She swirled around quickly to find Tommy standing tall behind her, his face was full of satisfaction. Kim was about to comment when her eyes slowly headed higher and saw two little red horns peeking from Tommy's head. A devil's horns.

Kim tried to control herself but failed terribly. His slightly pompous smile combined with those cute, little horns… She snorted and couldn't stop laughing for about 30 seconds straight. All the while Tommy looked like a red prawn. He began to think that it's a bad idea. The worst in fact. He was about to take off the hairband from his head when Kim's hand stopped him.

" No, don't," she said, clearly restraining her laugh from breaking once more time. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. " I love it," Even though devil's horns were all over the place, seeing Tommy wore that was just.. hilarious.

Tommy's eyes softened and he himself chuckled, still rather uncertain if Kim really wasn't thinking silly about him. " So, you love it,"

" Yeah, I love it, Tommy. That's really sweet," she smiled until her cheeks hurt. " where'd you get it?" she lifted her hand and touched the furry circle.

" Just say it's a premonition," he said, shrugging his sholder. " I had this really weird dream last night, when I saw Zedd actually send a monster when we're-,"

" Okay, okay, okay. I get it," Kim cut him off, smiling at his attempt. " you're so clever, Mr. Oliver,"

" Oh, so you just figured that one out, Miss Hart?" he replied back cheekily.

Suddenly the light dimmed and a slow song was played. Something from Diana Ross, Kim couldn't remember what the title was. But she surely knew what she wanted to do now. She looked up and offered Tommy her hand.

" So, do Mr. Devil want to have this dance with me?"

Tommy looked surprised, if only for a sec before he too reaching his hand and caught Kim's smaller one in his. " I'll be honor to,"

Tommy guided her to the dance floor, joining the others. He put his arms around her waist securely and Kim rested her head on his shoulder, both swaying to the music.

" Angels and demons aren't allowed to be together you know," Kim murmured, feeling her heart bubbled with a nice strange feeling. The one that always there when Tommy held her close. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Zack, finally cleaned up and changed into his best tux with a slight of fake blood on the side of his face, dancing closely with Angela, looking beautiful in her princess costume. Seeing her remind Kim of her own costume back home. It should wait until the next Halloween.

" Sometimes breaking the rule is needed, Kim," Tommy said back and Kim knew he was smiling. " and it's kinda romantic. Forbidden love," the last one made Kim smiled against his shoulder.

" I'm pretty sure Billy wasn't actually coming home to accompany his father,"

" And Trini wasn't actually tired like she said earlier,"

" Well, I think they would make a nice couple," Kim said, thinking about her yellow and blue friend. They had been friends since kindergarten and Kim knew more than anyone else that Trini had more than friendly feeling towards Billy.

" Amen to that," Tommy nodded, resting his chin on top of Kim's head.

" Did you really buy these things? Planning all of this since long?" Kim queried excitedly. She just had to know.

" Well, with all this ranger business, anything could happen," he lowered his voice and answered logically. " especially in a particular day like this, I didn't think Zedd would just rest and relax,"

" That's Tommy Oliver, always one step a head," she tip toed and kissed his cheek.

" I told Ernie to keep it for me, just in case anything happened. It's proofed to be handy at the last minute,"

" Nice one, Mr. Devil," she tried not to laugh when once again looking at the little horns on Tommy's head.

" Thank you, Mrs. Angel,"

" Happy halloween, Tommy,"

" Happy halloween, Kim,"

* * *

**: Thanks for reading and please review, let me know what you think. No flame!**

**-Yuuri**


	6. The White Ranger vs The White Stranger

****

**The White Ranger vs The White Stranger **

**An AU**

**Disclaimer : Power Rangers related aren't mine.**

**: Thanks for the reviews :). Here is the new chapter, hope you like it and don't forget to leave your review.**

* * *

" Come on, Kim, it'll be fun. We haven't gone shopping together since you returned from that time travel," Aisha said, trying to convince the pink ranger. She heard that _Chic_ had a big sale and they had to hurry if they didn't want to miss the good thing.

" You know I want to, 'Sha," Kim replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest. It's true. She hadn't had a single shopping trip since she's being sucked by the time hole. And that was almost 2 weeks ago. Definitely a record for Kimberly Hart. " but I can't. Between schoolworks and ranger business, I also have to practise for this gymnastics-,"

" – competition next week," Aisha sighed and finished for her. " I know. But even the greatest gymnast needs a time off,"

" After next week. I promise you," Kim held out her hand and Aisha shook it firmly.

" Deal,"

" Deal,"

They were sitting at the steps, spending the break together because they boys were getting together to do something. Somekind of male bonding, Kim recalled. She didn't even want to know what that was all about.

" Yeah, so..," she lifted her head and stopped in mid sentence when she saw Tommy descending the stairs. His hands were occupied with thick textbooks so perhaps he didn't include himself in the male bonding thing. Tommy seemed too busy with his own thought that he didn't notice the two girls who were sitting on the staircase. A sudden thought popped in Kim's mind and her eyes glimmered with mischief.

" What?" Aisha questioned, spoting her friend's changing mood.

Kim knew she had to act quickly if she wanted her plan to work. She cleared her throat and said, " Yeah, Sha, but he's just so different from Tommy," she said the last word rather loudly. After all, she had to make sure someone behind her heard the exclamation.

" What? Who's different?" the yellow ranger asked, not quite following her teammate.

Kim smiled. Tommy hadn't walked pass them so it only meant one thing. He heard her and had stopped to listen much further.

" You know, The White Stranger," Kim replied, repressing the laugh that threatened to break. Boy, was it hard. Aisha's expression was a blend between confusion and surprise.

" What about him? Why did you bring him up all of the sudden?"

" Well, when you mentioned about the travelling through time thing earlier I couldn't help but thinking about him," Kim bit the inside of her cheek. Aisha still hadn't realized that their fearless leader was standing not too far from them. It's a good thing since Kim was just starting.

" As far as I could remember, he looked pretty much the same as Tommy,"

" He was… but I don't know. I think he's quite a hunk," she whistled, beginning to enjoy this a little too much. Oh, naughty, bad Kimmie!

" Well, Tommy _is_ quite a hunk," Aisha chuckled, nudging kim's arm. " noone will argue with that. Maybe Rocky, but that isn't counted right?"

" Right," Kim nodded, all the while thinking how long she would let her boyfriend listen.

" Watching from the viewing globe, I could tell that he was such a nice guy, just like his kin," Aisha wiggled her eyebrows at Kim.

Kim knew she should stop, but just a little bit more…

" If somehow you guys failed to get me back, I actually wouldn't mind that," Kim said cheerfully. The change of expression in Aisha's face nearly blew everything up.

" Oh?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

" Most definitely," Kim assured her. Her smile widened while imagining Tommy's reaction right now. It's so tempting to just turn her head and…

" But why? Then again, I doubt it that you could survive one day there," Aisha pointed out. Her voice was sure. " no television, no mall… you could go crazy!"

Now that was an understatement of the year. She wouldn't even argue. To Aisha she answered, " True. But it worth a shot,"

Aisha looked at her as if she had lost her sanity. " Kim, are you sick or something?"

Kim nearly snorted at that but managed to hold it back.

" And what about everything here? School? Your parents, your friends, gymnastics? The power rangers?" then she added softly like Kim had been missing the most important thing. " how about Tommy?"

It's a wonder that Tommy hadn't showed any indication that he was overhearing yet. Kim shrugged. " Tommy is really sweet. Not to mention so cute! He's caring, brave, smart, understanding, affectionate, gentle, " she started saying some the qualities of Tommy Oliver that made him Tommy, the man she loved. " he has such beautiful eyes and that hair is so sexy!" Aisha giggled at Kim's enthusiasm. Knowing Tommy so well, he must be blushing to the root of his hair right now.

But now it's time to drop the bom. " So what? I believe that the White Stranger was all that too. He's a total babe! I won't complain. If I did get trapped there forever... at least there's him there. So it's okay,"

" Kim?" Aisha called her name, disbelief lacing her voice. " but that would totally mess the whole history!"

At the other hand, Kim couldn't hold back any longer and she broke into peals of laughter. She got on her feet quickly and turned around, slightly frightened wouldn't find Tommy there. However, she didn't have to because the poor boy stood exactly four steps above her.

" Er… hi, Kim. I was just," he stammered awkwardly, clearly lost for saying anything.

" Tommy!" Aisha yelped when she saw the white ranger. With their distance, there's no way he didn't hear their conversation. Didn't care how noisy the hall was. Plus, the look on his face was a dead give away.

" I'm sorry, I'll just," Tommy was about to leave when Kim run forward and flung her arms around him. Tommy was too surprised that he almost dropped the books in his hands.

" Oh God, Tommy…," Kim was still beaming. Her cheeks were pink from her excitement. " I'm so so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me," while the mission was accomplished, she felt a little guilty for making Tommy so uncomfortable.

" What?"

Aisha leaned back against the wall and shook her head helplessly. " Damn girl, you nearly gave him a heart attack,"

" I was joking!" Kim shot back defensively then fixed her gaze back to Tommy. His face was still a bit pale but a faint smile playing on the corner of his lips. " Tommy, you're not mad at me, are you?"

" You really got me, you know," he chided her softly as he started to relax. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but due to the books in his hands, couldn't.

" I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Promise," to seal the agreement, she leaned up and landed a quick kiss on his lips.

" I've started to think that you're serious back then," Tommy admitted.

" Well, but if I did get trapped in there, who knows? The White Stranger was..," she stopped when she felt his body stiffen. " kidding! It won't happen. Ever. You're the only man I love," she declared with so much confidence and was rewarded by a kiss on her forehead.

" Ah, ain't that sweet?" Aisha intentionally interrupted the moment and Kim reluctantly released Tommy, just right before the bell ringing loudly. Tommy and Kim sighed in unison.

" Here comes history," Kim pouted. The lesson itself wouldn't be so bad if only the teacher didn't teach with a whisper like voice. That made history even more boring than watching a flower blossom overnight.

" It's alright," Aisha grinned from ear to ear as Kim took some books from Tommy's hands. " at least we have something to share,"

" Oh no, you're so not telling them. Especially Rocky," Tommy protested weakly.

" Come on, Handsome, don't listen to her," Kim linked her arm with Tommy's and secretly winked at her bestfriend. This time, History wouldn't be as boring as it normally was.

* * *

**: Thank you for reading. Please review, let me know what you think. No flame!  
: Please check out my other story, You and I Both. The next chapter should be out soon. Thanks!**

**- Yuuri**


End file.
